fictional_enslavementfandomcom-20200213-history
Oola
Oola was a young female Twi'lek who ended up in the service of Jabba the Hutt. She is a minor character from Star Wars Episode VI Return of the Jedi. History Before her life in Jabba's Palace Oola grew up on the planet Ryloth which is the homeworld Twi'lek race. Ryloth is a harsh world and to make matters worse for Oola female Twi'lek aren't aloud to have any education. Oola didn't like her life she wanted escape and find a better way to live. But despite her dreams of wanting a better life things weren't all that bad for the young girl's father was the chief of the Ryloth Clan a tribe of eight hundred Twi'leks. As chief Oola's father granted them a decent amount wealth, power and influence. But despite everything that Oola's family had their clan was smaller than the other clans ture her father was chief and had more wealth than the other members of his tribe. But next to the other clans the wealth that her father had was nothing compared to the other tribes. Oola's father provide her with very little education so she devoted herself to dacing at a very early age. Her dacing skills gained her many admirers and that was her goal to win the love of a wealthy noble man. However unknown to Oola her skills also gained the attention from scum as well who tried to pass themselves off as noble man but Oola's father knew and turned down their offers to protect his daughter. To keep Oola out of the hands of slavery and to get her out of the life she was currently in her father got her into a the best dance school to give his daughter the life she wanted. But Oola threw it all away when she met Bib Fortuna. After watching Oola's dance performance due to clan custom Oola's father had to sell his daughter to Bib Fortuna. But the chief wouldn't sell his daughter so Oola allowed Bib to abduct her. Bib told her many lies about Jabba's Palace and Oola believed ever single one of them but she had no idea that she was being taken advantage of. Before taking her to meet Jabba, Bib wanted to make sure that Oola was perfect for her future master. So he hired the best dancers on Ryloth. Before she entered her new life in the palace Oola's father, the dancer's that Bib hiredand many others warned her about Jabba the Hutt but Oola didn't believe them. And despite Bib's lewd acts and Oola fooled herself into believing that he was telling the truth. However Oola would learn to late that everything Bib said was untrue and that she should have listened to the warnings her saw and heard. When she finally arrived Oola thought that Jabba was far worse than what ever warned her about. She was forced to be he slave this was not what Oola wanted she thought that she be living a life of fame and luxury not as a concubine for a bunch of criminal. If she was going to be a concubine she would rather be one for a wealthy aristocrat who would give her anything she wanted. She hoped to be married to a gentleman only to have her dreams shattered. To make sure that she obeyed him and to let her know that she now belongsto him. Jabba had a collar placed around her neck and forced her to wear a fishnet that revealed every part of hear body. Oola hated her new life which now made her realize that her old life wasn't so bad. She learned that things could get worse for her and they did. Although Oola belonged to Jabba and she was his favorite meaning only Jabba was allowed to touch and have her to himself he would occasionally let his own minions spend sometime with her. Oola didn't have any friends in Jabba's Palace and characters she thought were her friends had only been pretending. Oola missed her friends and her family now but at first she didn't miss them because she thought that it wasn't a mistake to throw her old life away because she believed that her fantasies and dreams were coming true. Oola now lived a life of misery she wanted to escape from her master and her new life. She didn't care if she died or at least that is what she told herself. In the end when she defied Jabba for the last the Hutt had enough and decided to kill her. Though she told herself that she would rather die then send the rest of her life with Jabba Oola screamed as she fell down into the pit. She was crying and begging to for her master to take back because she changed her mind about dying. Personality Before Oola became a broken unwilling slave and concubine she was an ambitious and determined girl who never gave up on her hopes and dreams. Because of her being the daughter of a chief she was given far more luxury than what the other members of the clan had. However it wasn't enough for Oola she wanted more and when saw that her life of comfort was as grand as the other Twi'lek clans she wanted more. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Star Wars Category:Deceased